terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggward
"Crack some egg!" ~ Eggward throwing his egg at Vacation Man in Super Battle Bros: Splashfest. Eggward, real name Edward Yolkon, is a regular Super Battle Bros participant & servant of Ring God. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Eggward has light skin, brown hair, & green eyes. He has a slim physique, & is characterized for having a green ball with him at all times. This is his "egg"; a remnant of an alien which was almost born, but never was. History Edward Yolkon was born & raised on a farm. He was best at taking care of the chickens. At some point in time, he discovered an alien egg, which he found unattended at a nest which had other eggs, but all were broken but one. He tried to take care of it to the best of his ability, but things went wrong when he found that it was never truly housing anything that would come alive. Feeling like he had wasted his time, but felt pity that whatever was in the egg never came to life, he took the yolk from the shell & froze it. The next day, he found that it granted him supernatural powers, as its "soul" was embedded into him. What was once going to have these powers would give these abilities to him instead. From that day forward, he would become known as Eggward. Sometime in July 2016, he attended the first Super Battle Bros Tournament, where he would meet Owen Fall, Jake Fall, Stupid Mickey, Toy-Toy Ninja Man, Invader Ultrominus, Pumpkin Face, Jack Jarren, Ring God, & even the Almighty Tallest himself. He had much fun using his powers for the first time, & his potential was recognized by Ring God, who recruited him to serve him. Eggward had complied to this request. Eggward randomly appeared at the Fall Residence on July 20th, where he crawled out from under Jake's bed as Mickey woke up from a Force Nightmare. Mickey somehow forgot who Eggward was, & Eggward threw his egg at him for no reason whatsoever. He then dribbled the egg for a bit & left. He would make his triumphant return on September 4th, 2017, where he would attend the last Super Splash Bros. Tournament of the year. For some reason, his egg had noticeably increased in size. This could've been because of a power increase, but this remains unknown. He would do battle with Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien before both of them would be challenged by Acoutor. It is unknown who won. Eggward would return to yet another tournament on August 5th, 2018, when he & Ring God made a brief appearance at the climax of the battle, where they would defeat Vacation Man & end the match. They were summoned into battle by a Xothian named Ah'n'gha'drn. Eggward would come back on September 1st, at the last Super Splash Bros. Tournament of the year. This time, he did battle with Ultraman & Pumpkin Face, the latter of whom he would briefly team up with against Ultraman, but to little avail. He was presumably defeated, as he was not seen later in the match, but returned later to the tournament during a photoshoot of the players. Eggward was one of billions who were destroyed during the End of the World on December 7th, but was revived soon afterwards. He would appear only once in 2019, during the 47th Super Battle Bros. Tournament at the Fall Residence. For reasons questioned but not answered, his egg was much smaller. In the pool, he fought Toy-Toy Ninja Man, but once the Nasty Patty was summoned forth by Capitalism Man, they both stopped. Eggward was confused by the creature, so Toy-Toy & Jack had to explain. Eggward threw his egg at it, to no effect. He would exit the tournament sometime after Claw-Machine Man summoned a giant mechanical claw in the sky. Eggward's current whereabouts are unknown. Personality Eggward is goofy & random. He is sometime unpredictable, but is not necessarily mischievous. He appears to get aggravated if his egg is not in his possession. Eggward has been known to compliment his fellow combatants, & even greets his opponents politely. Ever since he acquired his powers, he became a much more determined person than he was before. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Eggward is very strong. He is able to contend with the likes of Pumpkin Face, Ultraman, & O'Brien, all of whom are much stronger than him. Fighting opponents more powerful than himself appears to be a normal thing for him to do. His maximum strength is unknown. * Egg-Toss: Eggward can hurdle his egg at his opponents, which causes a brief stinging effect in their body. * Egg-Cracker: Eggward has a special chopping attack called the Egg-Cracker. Not much is known about this attack, as it was only used once. Alhough it didn't effect Ultraman, this move can shatter a Human's skull. Superhuman Speed: Eggward has considerably quick reflexes, as seen in all of his fights. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Eggward is exceptionally durable. He has been able to withstand several hits from Ultraman's Ultra Arrow & Specium Ray, which are both deadly attacks. However, his maximum durability is unknown. Adept Swimmer: Eggward can swim pretty well, & can use his egg as a flotation device. * Barrel Roll: Using his egg, Eggward can so a somersault in water by rolling with his egg. Special Powers Energy Manipulation: Eggward can absorb varying types of energy through his egg & even his body to an extent. Symbiosis: Eggward has a symbiotic bond with the egg he carries around, since it gave him his powers in the first place. To this day, it remains unknown as to what species the egg came from, but whenever it's closest to him, he is at his strongest. On rare occasions, it will increase in size. Equipment Egg: The egg that Eggward always carries around houses his energetic powers & can change in size depending on the circumstance. It is unknown how durable the egg really is. Weaknesses Eggward can only absorb certain types of energy, as he is still damaged by Ultraman's attacks. Eggward is also a bit clumsy with his egg, as he sometimes loses track of where it may roll off to. Also, if his egg is smaller than it normally is, it means that Eggward is not at his best performance. Trivia * His name is a portmanteau of "egg" & "Edward". Also, his last name "Yolkon" is derived from the word "yolk". * Eggward was originally a completely different character that Owen made up long ago for the Nintendo DSi game, Photo Dojo. In that game, Eggward was depicted as an actual egg with a face, & he had a stick figure body. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Superhumans Category:Male Category:Weirdos Category:Minions Category:SBB Participants